


Like Me

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex's POV, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: Alex Manes thinks that Liz Ortecho and Maria Deluca are beautiful, strong, brilliant women but when they call him to meet them at the Crashdown, and he arrives to see them sitting, hands folded over the table and expressions of barely restrained glee, Alex can admit… it scares him.





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This song has been driving me crazy for weeks, and I needed a break from angsty stuff. 
> 
> Set in the future or in a world where nobody is suffering from angsty stuff at all.

Alex Manes thinks that Liz Ortecho and Maria Deluca are beautiful, strong, brilliant women but when they call him to meet them at the Crashdown, and he arrives to see them sitting, hands folded over the table and expressions of barely restrained glee, Alex can admit… it scares him.

He walks over to them cautiously and eyes Liz, gesturing at the seat across from them.

Alex takes the hint and sits because it’s probably safer to just go with it.  He's seen Liz throw a punch and Maria break beer bottles over the heads of rowdy, racist, assholes.

So, he’s not going to push it.  He's smarter than that.

He raises an eyebrow when neither of them speaks, “What?”

He’s not defensive.  Not at all.

A movement in the corner of his eye distracts him, and he turns to see Michael barely suppress a smirk before sitting at the bar and turning to watch.  He sends a questioning glance at him, but Michael only shrugs and points back at the women in front of Alex. 

Okay, so he’s on his own. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  Alex asks. 

Maria and Liz glance at each other before turning back to him. 

“We know your secret.” Liz says. 

And even though Alex has no idea what they’re talking about, he’s both confused and a little scared because he doesn’t have a good history with secrets. 

“I don’t have any more secrets,” Alex says, and he sees Michael laugh in his peripheral vision.  “What are you talking about?”

“Fess up, Manes,” Maria sits back and crosses her arms over her chest.  She smiles at him, but it does nothing to reassure him.

“Fess up to what?”

“You know what we’re talking about.  Mister Angsty Punk Wannabe.  We thought we _knew_ you.”  Liz says.

Alex looks between the two of them, “I have no idea where you’re going with this.”

Liz slaps her hand down on the table, and he startles.  “You.  Are.  A.  _Swiftie_.” 

Maria laughs across from him, and Alex can feel his cheeks start to burn.  He looks back and forth across the café, not at all particular about which exit to use when he bails.

Michael has ordered a soda and toasts him. 

“I am _not._ ”  This is Michael’s fault.  Traitor.

“We got some new music for the jukebox,” Liz smirks.

“And a little birdie told her to get some new song of hers.  For you,” Maria leans forward and smiles.

Alex glances over at Michael, who blows him a kiss and stands. 

Michael crosses over to the jukebox and grins back at Alex.

“Don’t do it, Guerin,” Alex warns. 

“Do it, Guerin,” Maria orders. 

Michael selects the song and heads over to the table.

Alex drops his head to the table as the lyrics begin.  Taylor Swift starts singing about how the love in her life will never find another one like her. 

“Michael Guerin,” Alex raises his head.  “You will pay for this.” 

Michael slides into the seat next to Alex just as Brendon Urie, the only reason Alex has for becoming interested in the pop song in the first place, begins to sing.

After a few moments, Michael leans in and whispers, “ _You’re the only one of you, baby that’s the fun of you_.” 

Alex buries his head into Michael’s shoulder and just gives into the embarrassment.  “It’s _Brendon Urie_.  All of you know I have no self-control regarding him.”  

“So, you admit you love this song?” Liz points at him.

“I love _Brendon_ ,” he argues.  

Brendon Urie has a specific place in Alex’s heart due to certain truths that he’d learned about himself in his formative years, while watching the man perform with Alex’s favorite group. 

Also, objectively, Brendon is hot.  Alex is only human. 

Michael places his arm around Alex, “Give it up, babe.  They know the truth.”

Liz and Maria look at him and sing, “ _You can’t spell awesome without me_.”

Alex laughs, head still buried, then he looks back up at them.

“We’re considering adding this to karaoke night.  You should sing it.”  Maria smirks.

“Um, no,” Alex says and looks up at Michael, “I can’t believe you betrayed me like this.”

Michael grins and kisses him softly, “You love me.  You love me even more than you love Brendon." 

“True, but I still can’t believe you told them,” Alex gasps as a thought occurs to him, “did you tell them the other _thing?_ ”

Michael throws his head back with laughter and says, “No, but now that you’ve brought it up, they’ll never give up till you tell them.”

The song is catchy, but if he sings it to Michael when they're home alone at the cabin, only the two of them need to know it.  Michael is willing to put up with just about any of Alex's quirks, be they musical or sexual kinks, or a confusing combination of both, because the performances usually end in Alex getting naked for him.  

Alex pushes Michael out of the booth and slides across the seat, “We have to go.”

Michael wraps an arm around him, “We really don’t.  I’m sure they’d love to hear about your other _thing_.”

Alex glares, “Go.  _Go._   You’re going to pay for this.”

Liz and Maria continue cackling at him as he drags Michael to the exit. 

Michael allows himself to be pulled to Alex’s truck but then stops and presses Alex up against it. 

“ _I promise that nobody’s gonna love you like me-e-e_.”

He exaggerates the E sound and Alex rolls his eyes, but he also melts a little more inside because Michael just _does it for him_.  Always has and always will.

Alex takes both hands and cups Michael’s face and sings softly, “ _I never wanna see you walk away_.”

“ _I’m the only one of me, let me keep you company_ ,” Michael smiles into another kiss.

“Gladly, now let’s get out of here.”

Michael climbs into the passenger seat, “Will you do that thing I like?”

Alex winks and starts the engine, “ _Baby doll.  When it comes to a lover, you’ll never find another like me_.”


End file.
